


the romance of the rose

by thepurplecorner



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Nobility, Regency Romance, Romance, lady!dani, thief!jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplecorner/pseuds/thepurplecorner
Summary: Lady Clayton is thrust into life of nobility as the sole heir to her uncle's Bly estate.At her first masquerade ball of the season, she doesn't expect anything of the evening. She certainly doesn't expect to capture the attention of a mysterious stranger who boldly asks her to dance.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 37
Kudos: 97





	1. the first dance

**Author's Note:**

> alexa, play the bridgerton soundtrack

Since stepping into the ballroom, Dani had felt like she had stumbled into a dream landscape, impossibly rich and splendid beyond anything she could imagine. And yet, despite wearing clothes just as sumptuous as some of them, she still felt like an outsider that did not belong. The diamond bracelet that Edmond had given her before his death weighed heavy on her wrist, as if his presence were still suffocating her. Regardless of her fine white dress that was made with the richest silks, she still felt devoid of all confidence as she gazed around the room, a pigeon in a cage full of peacocks.

Dani was always attuned to the magnitude of her destiny. Her mother had weaved in stories of Dani’s distant uncle, Lord Henry Wingrave, the owner of the Bly Estate fortune in England. If Lord Henry had not sired an heir by Dani’s twenty-fifth birthday, the estate would go entirely to his niece and she would be the Lady of Bly. Of course, her Mother had always told her she would have a husband and child to share the fortune with, but in reality, it could not be further from her truth.

So here she stands, only four days in her move to England, out of place at one of Lord Henry’s acquaintance’s soirées - a masquerade ball of all things - playing the role she had been told would be hers her entire life. Utterly alone.

“Ah, Danielle.” Lord Henry calls fondly, and Dani grips her champagne flute from the startle. Henry seems intoxicated as he fiddles with his red mask sat lopsidedly on his face. “This is Lord Peter Quint I was talking to you about, owner of this beautiful Kensington estate.” Henry gestures to a tall blonde man who is immaculately dressed, wearing a very extravagant feathered mask. “Lord Quint, this is my niece Lady Clayton, heir to my Bly estate and our guest for the season.”

Lord Quint takes her gloved hand and bows his head, “A pleasure Lady Clayton,” Dani is surprised to hear he’s a Scotsman. “My sincerest apologies upon hearing the news of your fiancé’s tragic passing. I sadly understand too well what you’re going through.”

Dani was grateful for her white mask that hid the way her eyes burn with the familiar sadness and heavy guilt, “Thank you, sir. My deepest condolences to you too.”

Henry swipes another glass of champagne from a passing servant, “Peter’s wife sadly died in the New Year, a fine young woman she was too. May she rest in peace.”

Dani lifts her glass to toast with the men as the music suddenly lifts. Various Lords and Ladies, a manner of higher-ups and even lady’s maids and gentlemen’s valets take to the dancefloor, the swirl of the orchestra begins as they stand opposed to each other. Arms lift elegantly and palms almost touch as they waltz around each other.

A tradition Dani well and truly loathes.

“Perhaps you would care for a dance, Lady Clayton?” Peter chimes, and Dani shudders at the smirk on his face.

“Just one dance, Lord Quint.” Dani replies curtly, and it is good enough for Henry at least as he nods at the two.

Lord Quint was a worse dancer than herself it seemed, and Dani was thankful that the end of the dance required a lot of partner switches, which eventually had her dancing and laughing with her lady’s maid, Miss Hannah Grose.

“I take it this malarkey is not to your liking, Lady Clayton?” Hannah reveled as they spun around each other, and although Dani had only been here for a few days, she relished in the older woman’s kindness. “I told you to come to the dance lessons.”

Dani smiled genuinely for the first time tonight, “A entirely poor decision on my part Miss Grose.” The music dies down and before they stop apart Dani whispers, “Although, I appreciate the save from Mister Quint.”

* * *

After the disaster of a dance, Dani had managed to keep to herself for the better part of an hour or so, she estimated, before she felt the strange prickling sensation of being watched. Discreetly, she cast her eyes around the room and saw from the corner of her eye, a solitary figure standing behind one of the marble pillars, oddly motionless in a room of dancing and merriment. From across the room, the woman seemed to be hardly more than a shadow, standing in the shade of the support. She thought nothing of it, but, unavoidably, found herself casting a glance back at the woman from time to time. The woman did not seem to move for a long, long time, but it seemed that, before Dani knew it, they were standing side by side.

The first thing Dani noticed before anything else were the woman’s black laced gloves. She was grasping a crystal glass of red wine, and Dani somehow could not seem to look away. The mystery woman wore a floor length black gown – what could come across as scandalous to some other nobles, but Dani was drawn to the roses and fleur-de-lis embroidered onto the fabric in a fine gold stitch. The dress spoke of a woman who was not ostentatious in her tastes, who enjoyed the fine detail without being grandiose in presentation.

As if pulled by a mysterious force of gravity, Dani’s gaze was dragged upwards to the woman’s face. Dani took the sight in, and although the stranger wore a mask, her beauty was undeniable. Dani thought back to her mother’s Italian oil paintings back home. Of otherworldly beauty, of strong bone structures and perfectly shaped lips and delicate beauty marks that she so often found herself gazing at. The woman’s hair was done in a beautiful up-do, showcasing her slender neck and delicate shoulders. Perfect chocolate-coloured curls framed her face.

A vision.

She had not realised how brazenly she’d been staring until the silence had stretched awkwardly between them, and thankfully, the other woman had manners to extend a greeting.

“Good evenin’ to you.” Dani was floored by the northern accent, it almost didn’t suit her at first, but she sees a playful glint in her eyes and it suddenly coheres with her. The woman seems to notice Dani’s reaction and smirks. She gestured to the dancefloor, “You not dancing anymore tonight?”

Dani swallowed nervously, “Oh, I’ve not- I’m happy to just watch really.” She waved her hand not holding her flute with a little too much gusto. “Dancing doesn’t interest me much.”

“Forgive me for being so bold, my lady.” The woman began teasingly, and Dani suddenly felt on fire. “But that might have been your choice in partner.” The other woman hid a smile behind taking another sip of wine.

Dani blushed and fought the smile, “Perhaps you are right, Lady…? Forgive me, I didn’t catch your name.”

With surprising speed, the woman plucked Dani’s champagne glass from her hands and settled both her and Dani’s glasses on a passing tray.

She reached out her laced hand with conviction, “Would you care to dance with me?”

Dani – well to be frank, she was flabbergasted. No one had been so forward with her tonight, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the other woman knew she was addressing the future Lady of the Bly estate. Not that Dani minded, she wasn’t used to the grandeur of it all yet, but the people of Bly and London seemed to regard her with a regard for her status. Yet the masked woman stood, patiently, with her hand still outstretched.

“Dance with me,” The stranger repeated, her voice soft and gently insistent. And, despite being no where near a wall, Dani felt cornered and abruptly shy. Regardless of that, she found that she did not want to refuse the urgings of the woman, regardless of the fact she didn’t know the woman at all, and she seemed a little peculiar, she had a remarkably enigmatic nature. Dani couldn’t deny the allure of her, not with her eyes which at first seemed dark but were actually a multi-coloured storm of green, blue and brown. Eyes that shone with sincere aspiration.

Before she knew it, she had placed her hands tentatively in the woman’s outstretched own, who grasped it instantly, pulling Dani close to her and leading her to the centre of the dancing, lively crowd. Suddenly, Dani felt a nervous mess. She had never danced properly at a ball quite like this before, only at smaller affairs back in America with Edmond who never provided her with a quality practice.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to dance very well.” She whispered, feeling an embarrassed flush creep into her cheeks. The woman’s lips, soft and full worked up into a playful smirk, completely devoid of malice.

“Not to worry, my Lady. I will lead you.”

The woman’s hand came down, one resting on the flat of her back, the other catching her hand. Dani swallowed heavily, trying to dislodge what felt like an entire brick in her throat as she placed her free hand on the woman’s delicate shoulder.

And just like that, they were moving.

It was like something out of a child’s fairy-tale, being spun on the floor surrounded by rustling silk and gleeful, chirping laughter. The string ensemble’s music filling her ears and the lights from hundreds of lit candles whirling around her. It’s only after a few moments that Dani becomes comfortable with herself enough to let the sound of the music into her, giving up all apprehension as she let the woman take the lead. It’s a little clumsy at first, especially considering that they’re the same height, but soon enough their motions align in synchronisation, and she realises that she’s laughing delightedly. The woman behind the mask steers their movements with a grace borne of practice and smiles at her in return.

They begin moving a little faster as the music increases its rhythm, the pace building. Dani couldn’t remember the last time when she had so much excitement, spellbound by the way the other woman’s hands held onto her so closely, leading with such sureness. The tempo of the melody builds higher and higher as their feet dance into a whirlwind of crescendo, and she’s glad for the sensation of those strong, sure hands, because she feels as though she might lift off her feet at any moment and fly away.

“Are you ready?”

The question startles Dani from her rapturous exhilaration, but before she’s had a chance to process it, the band swings into a near raucous, boisterous climax, and the other woman presses her hand firmly against the small of Dani’s back, grips her hands harder and leans forward, dipping her backwards. Dani’s fights her body’s natural reaction to flail her arms wildly in shock, instead surprising herself by scrambling to wind her other hand around the woman’s neck.

It suddenly feels as though all sense of time and space have slowed to a complete standstill, where only the two of them seem to have been spared. All of her senses seem to be hyperaware and focused solely on her dance partner, cataloguing every fibre of the moment: from the slightly floral, fresh feminine scent of her skin, to the honeyed-brown gold ring around her pupil bleeding into the dazzling array of hues of her eyes. Their breathing hard and heavy from the exertive dance steps, Dani couldn’t help the way her hold instinctively tightened around the woman’s neck, bringing their faces a half an inch closer. The other’s eyes widened a touch, then flicked downwards at her mouth, and then –

The moment ended with the sound of clapping around them, as the dancers swirled to a stop and applauded the musicians. The woman pulled her back to an upright stance and they broke apart hastily, Dani’s chest heaving with exertion, the other woman’s facial emotions unreadable. Clearing her throat and feeling heat throughout her entire body, she made to turn and leave, but the woman caught her wrist, impeding her exodus from the dancefloor, where another tune was already beginning, and the guests were partnering up again in preparation. Desperately, Dani tried to find words that make sense of her bewildered, frazzled mind, or the way her heart seemed to still beat too fast, despite the dance being long over.

“I was – I’m feeling rather too warm.” She stumbled instead, the heat of the other’s fingers almost like a brand upon her wrist, even though there were multiple layers of cloth between them. “I thought I might – step outside. For a moment, that is.”

The woman grunted in response, a soft sound that Dani barely heard over the clamour of the next dance beginning. Her grip loosened on Dani’s wrist, however, and travelled down to take Dani’s hand within her gloved own. Dani was pulled forward, following the stranger as she led them across the edge of the ballroom, and then through opulent gilt doors that opened to the cool night breeze of the outside.

“Where are we going?” Dani asked, still feeling a little breathless.

“I told you before,” Replied the woman, casting a small smile over her shoulder as they walked, “That I would lead you.”

* * *

Dani noticed with awe that the gardens of the estate looked just as picturesque as the inside. There were multitudes of tall, gilded candelabras at arbitrary points of the lawn, which cast a soft, warm light over the trimmed hedges. The slightly perfumed wax of the candles lightly scented the air, already made sweet by the faint perfume of the climbing roses, their vines delicately wrapped around the marble pillars and arches of the courtyard. Although beautiful in its calmness, the green was deserted by the merrymaking nobles inside, all too caught up in dancing and wine to enjoy the night air. And though the evening breeze was crisp, almost chilly, it was a pleasant change from the growing stuffiness of the ballroom and couldn’t diminish the beauty of the place.

“Oh!” said the woman beside her, and Dani had only then realised that she was still clutching at the other’s hand. Hastily, she took her own away, but watched intently as the masked woman smiled broadly from under her disguise, the slightly tense set of her shoulders easing just a touch.

“I must admit,” The woman ventured, her hands clasped behind her back as they began to walk together, a slow, sure pace, “I was actually hoping to find an excuse to get away from that room.”

“Oh, you too?” Dani asked, as a melodic chuckle tumbled from her mouth. “It was – don’t misunderstand me, it’s a wonderful party. I’ve never seen such wondrous things, or heard such lovely music being played in front of me. But I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed, especially with -” She suddenly seemed to catch her words, reining in whatever words she was about to speak, and the other woman looked undeniably curious. 

“You mustn’t assume I’ll think any less of you for your opinions,” She said unconcernedly, their unhurried pace through the gardens a welcome respite from the fast dancing. “My brother and sister often tell me that my opinions are wildly unpopular, most probably because I seem to have no problem in pointing out the truth. For instance,” She turned her head a little and gave a small smile, “I think those periwigs that men wear look absolutely absurd. It makes them look as if they’re wearing a sheep on their crown.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ glad I’m not the only one who thinks like that!” Dani returned, voice full of mirth. “To be fair, I was beginning to get a frightful headache from the reek of perfume inside. I suppose that a lot of the noble ladies enjoy smelling like flowers, but when they completely forego bathing and drench themselves in the stuff – well, it’s not so much a bouquet as an explosion of vegetation.”

“Forego bathing?” The other woman repeated, her eyebrows rise in curiosity behind her mask. “Surely you don’t mean they don’t bathe daily.”

“They believe it to be unsanitary,” Dani chuckled, and was surprised by a sudden bark of astonished laughter.

“Madness. These people are utterly mad,” She mused, and Dani grins and nods in reply.

“I suppose when you inherit the Bly Estate, you will not fall into such bad habits, your grace.” The woman dares to tease.

“Ah,” Dani begins, “So you do know who I am. I wasn’t so sure at first, you are quite unafraid you know.”

The woman chuckles, “My apologies if I have offended you, your grace. I know you are new to our lands, but you will soon find those from the north quite courageous, even around noblewomen.” The woman turned her head to look at Dani, “Even with that mask on your face it was as clear as day you were looking at the dancefloor with an air of longing. I hadn’t actually expected you to accept my offer.”

Dani felt the blush creep into her cheeks again, “No, I’m very glad you did.”

* * *

Despite being silent at first as they made their way through the picturesque gardens, Dani soon found herself deep in conversation with the masked woman. It was surprisingly informal and effortless to talk to her, the discussion as natural and uncomplicated as any she’d had before with the likes of Miss Hannah. It began with their tongue-in-cheek observations of the nonsensicality of the nobles, and then the topics naturally progressed, from which books they preferred to read (she delighted in finding out her walking companion read mythical tales as well) to whatever Dani could think of.

And even if the other woman was dressed to the nines, there was something about her that seemed down-to-earth and genuine, that contradicted her exceptional couture and poise. The way she spoke about her love of gardens seemed unconcerned, even speaking about how her siblings teased her for trailing mud through the house – well, Dani could say with all certainty that she was feeling enchanted with her mystery friend and her intelligent humour and outlook on life.

So, they talked, on and on, and Dani couldn’t have said how long they’d been outside, but the brisk air had long ago taken away whatever heat she’d accrued in the stuffy ballroom. She was glad for her long dress and multiple layers beneath the garment because the temperature had dropped – not enough for it to be bitterly cold, but definitely chillier than it had been before. She attempted to suppress a shiver, though it didn’t seem to work, as the other woman fixed her with a look from behind her disguise.

“You’re cold.”

They were in one of the garden’s miniature hedge mazes, taking a break from their aimless meandering and sitting on the edge of a stone fountain in the centre of the maze, aquatic lilies and floating candles adorning the surface of the water. Some light was spilling still from the ballroom, but in the quiet haven of the garden, the din from the ball was muted, the light sparse and flickering in the cool night air from the candles and the soft moonlight in the clear night sky overhead.

“I’m alright,” Dani replied, because, yes, she was feeling a little chilled, but nothing she hadn't felt before during winter when she hadn't had enough firewood to stave off the chill, or when she’d been caught without a coat in early Spring. “I’d rather stay out here than go back inside – trying to navigate a safe path between all those crinolines crushing against one another is bound to end in tears.”

“I would lend you a coat if I had one, my lady.” offered the stranger, and somehow the suggestion brought heat into her cheeks and the tips of his ears. She wasn’t a teenage girl, she had absolutely no reason to blush at such a thing, and yet, there she was, glad for the cover of the mask to hide her reddened cheeks.

“It – it’s quite alright,” She stumbled, “Though I am grateful for the offer. I suppose it’s best to get back inside, though, the air is starting to get a little chilly.” She rubbed her gloved palms together, the friction causing a little warmth at least. “We may have to battle our way through the throng of partygoers, especially if we’re trying to avoid the dance floor.”

“Why ever would you want to do such a thing?” Her conversation companion asked, the hint of a grin on her face, “You seemed perfectly fine when we spun on there a while ago.”

“Only because I had a dance partner who knew what they were doing,” Dani quipped back, chuckling. “At one point, I was pretty sure I held onto your shoulder for dear life when you steered us around, and I almost got crushed by that enormous woman who looked like a cream confection.” They both laughed, the memory light between them. “In all honesty, I wasn’t expecting such a fast-paced dance to begin with. It certainly takes a lot to keep up with it.”

“Well, come on,” The woman stood, offering her hand to Dani again. “Let’s dance again before we go back inside.”

“Wha- out here?” She glanced around, curiously. They were cut off from the courtyard by the hedge maze, completely alone save for the sounds of music and partying from over the manicured bushes.

“I don’t see why not,” The other returned, her voice light. “I was always told that a noblewoman can dance anywhere.” Dani slipped her hand into the woman’s without a moment’s hesitation, pulled to her feet as the music wafted over the shrubbery. However, the melody had changed into a slow, gentle waltz, full of string instruments and gentle harmonies.

“It doesn’t… it’s not as fast-paced as the prior one we danced to,” Dani noted out loud, her expression not quite even with the faintest hint of trepidation and her back stiff. And yet, before Dani could gather her senses enough to deem it a bad idea, the other woman has wound her hands around her, and she could feel the warmth from the woman’s graceful hand against the small of her back again. The difference in their position from their earlier dance was more intimate, their bodies closer and their chests pressed flush together.

“Waltzes are usually slower than jigs.” The woman smiled, though not unkindly. And then they were moving again, though their steps were far more leisurely than before. Once again, her companion seemed to be an excellent dance partner, steering them both through the waltz with near effortless grace. Their shared body heat seemed to be enough to make her forget the chilled night air completely. They moved together for what felt like an indeterminate amount of time, long enough that Dani’s rigid posture relaxed, and she sunk nearer to the woman’s touch. In reply, the other woman’s fingers spread out against her back, tugging her impossibly closer, their faces almost touching and lips sharing the same air. Dani, her eyes firmly glued to the other’s exquisite neck and shoulders for the longest time, hazarded a glance upwards, and was met by the unbelievably powerful gaze of the confident woman, regarding her with her green-opal-coloured irises. And, once their eyes met, Dani could not, for the life of her, seem to tear her own gaze away. At any prior time she has danced with a gentlemen, she would have turned away self-consciously, or spewed a nervous babble of speech to hide her discomfort. The most peculiar thing, though, was that, for once, Dani found herself brave enough to meet those eyes straight-on. Perhaps it was the sweet music, or the glass of expensive champagne she’d imbibed, or the gentle pressure of the woman’s touch against her spine. Whatever the case, they were level enough to feel the woman’s breath against her cheek from beneath her mask.

“Could I-” the other woman began, a little hesitantly, as if searching for the right words to say. “It might sound improper, but would you – could I perhaps – dance with you without gloves?”

“Oh,” was all that Dani could say, feeling a little confused. To her, it didn’t sound improper at all, as she rarely wore gloves in America, but the English nobles had a different idea of what proper etiquette was. Regardless, she found herself saying “Of course,” and pulled back a touch, enough to slip her gloves off and tuck them on the stone beside them. The woman did the same, and when they met again in the middle, Dani found her hand searching for the other’s immediately, the heat of her partner’s virtually scorching by comparison. She didn’t even think to feel self-conscious of her hot fingertips, not when the hand holding hers was equally as heated. The moment felt just about too perfect and personal.

“Is this-?” She whispered, her skin tingling and buzzing where it held the other woman’s hand. She felt quite drunk, even if she’d barely finished her glass of champagne from so long ago. “What is this?”

“I don’t know,” The woman admitted, her voice soft and – what was it? A little hopeful? “I’ve never done this before. If I’m making you uncomfortable, we can stop.” Her light-coloured eyes trailed over Dani’s face, still burning with intensity. “Do you want to stop?” She asked, her voice low.

“No,” Dani found herself saying, her voice equally as soft, “For the life of me, I can’t think of a reason to stop.” Indeed, her own hand, resting against the dark fabric of the woman’s dress, clutched it a little tighter, the cloth heavy and costly beneath her fingers. Their dancing had slowed so gradually while they were lost in each other’s eyes that movements were little more than a gentle sway.

“I…” Dani faltered; her utterances lost to the jumble of her mind. “I feel a little strange right now,” She tried, slipping her hand from the stranger’s grasp, and settling it against the top of the other’s chest, firm beneath her touch. “Not – not strange in a bad way, though. Just – peculiar. It feels as though my chest is being clutched in a vice.” They’d stopped moving altogether now, and the woman’s hand, now free of Dani’s, came forward to clasp fingers gently beneath her jaw. Dani felt caged, impossibly surrounded by the other woman, her senses full of nothing but the woman’s smell and sight, the feel of her hand against her back, pressing them level, and the thumb that skimmed the sensitive spot below her ear that made her shudder (of which she’d never even _known_ of before). She found her eyelids fluttering low as the tips of the fingers travelled over her cheek, curling under the edge of her mask and beginning to move it aside. Her eyes were closed, now, her breathing a little heavier and lips parted as she felt the papier-mâché against her face move…

The woman pulled the mask off over Dani’s face and smiled.

“You really are breath taking, Lady Clayton.” The woman mused.

“Dani. Call me Dani.” Dani whispered, transfixed.

“How improper, my Lady.” The other woman jested, eyes flicking down to Dani’s lips.

Suddenly, the loud chime of a grandfather clock rang out across the gardens, piercing and thunderous over the previously gentle harmonies of the music inside.

“Time to go, Jamie!” A man shouted across the gardens, sprinting across the top of the steps and Dani suddenly broke away from the woman’s embrace.

“I – I’m sorry my Lady!” The woman – _Jamie?_ sputtered frantically, a panicked look on her face. “I need to – I have to go.” Without waiting for an answer, she turned to grab her gloves off the stone and rushed away in the direction of the gentlemen, darting through the garden, and weaving through the throng of merrymakers.

Dani was left wordless and stunned that her dance partner had deserted her so abruptly.

Dejectedly and utterly alone again, she made her way back inside to the ball, her mind swimming with thoughts of dazzling eyes and beautiful lips. As furious she was to have not gotten the noblewoman’s full name, she was for once looking forward to the season’s soirees just to see her again.

It wasn’t until later that evening, after her, Hannah and Lord Henry were dropped back off at the Bly Estate, that Dani tiredly removed her dress and threw it dramatically to the floor. And it was only after she’d removed every last stitch of the party clothes and slipped on her nightdress that she realised, with surprise and a degree of annoyance, that her bracelet was missing.


	2. the finding

To say that Dani was passionate about finding the mystery woman she’d danced with at the ball was putting it mildly – it was becoming a near fixation, spending hours scouring lineages in the manor’s library of nobles’ family trees. None of them seemed to match what she was looking for, though – they were either people she knew, or didn’t match the right age or gender. She’d already checked most of the noble areas where she believed the woman would be, quickly learning that no one of her description was part of any social circle.

She’d been left wordless and stunned, having realized that her dance partner had deserted her so hastily and with her fruitless search results, she grew more and more dejected, bitter and loath to hide her depressed and hurt heart. Despite the time that passed, Dani could recall with almost perfect clarity the few, precious moments she’d shared with the other. Never before had she found herself taking so easily to a stranger.

Although one morning a few weeks later, things had taken the most _fortunate_ turn over breakfast.

“Lord Henry, have you heard word from Lord Quint regarding the whereabouts of my bracelet?” Dani quizzed as she tucked into her poached eggs.

“I’m still waiting on his correspondence, either way the servants will be searched and questioned.” Henry muttered back, pouring himself another wine.

“Henry, I don’t believe I was robbed.” She tried her best not to roll her eyes, “Only that my bracelet most likely slipped off somewhere.” Dani answered trying to quell the annoyance at Henry’s nonchalant disdain for lesser folk. “I had a walk in the gardens at one point, perhaps they could search there?”

Lord Henry scoffs, “Danielle you really shouldn’t walk amongst the gardens by yourself.” He gives Dani a knowing look, “Next time, maybe ask Peter to join you?”

Dani took a sip of tea to hide her aggravation. She had felt smothered throughout the duration of her engagement to Edmond, and yet here she is, now a Lady of an estate, still being pressured into unwanted relationships.

“Actually, I had a companion.”

Lord Henry pauses, “Interesting. And who was this comp—”

“Lord Henry—” A messenger arrives in the dining room looking shamed by his intrusion, “Apologies for the interruption.”

“It’s quite alright, Francis. What news do you have?”

Francis nervously nods his head and takes a deep breath; he reaches to the scroll under his arm and unravels it. “A correspondence from Lord Peter Quint: there has been no sight of Lady Clayton’s bracelet but when it is found he will be at Bly himself to deliver it in person.” Francis glances towards Dani as she sends him a fake smile. The last thing she needs is Lord Quint’s lecherous presence around her, “And the Taylor’s have moved back to Rose House.”

Henry flinches, “The Taylor’s? I was to believe they were staying in Paris.”

Dani notices her uncle’s demeanour completely changes; he seems on edge for reasons she can’t comprehend. Perhaps he had quarrels with the family.

Francis falters, “No your grace, Miss Jamie has sent word that her family would be using Rose House as a permanent residence.”

Wait, _Jamie?_

“Miss Jamie?” Dani blurts out, unaware of her running mouth.

Francis looks towards her nervously, “Yes, my Lady. Miss Taylor is head of her house ever since her mother passed.”

“That’s enough Francis.” Henry snaps, and Dani’s mind is racing. “Rose House is to be owned by _nobility._ Not a former _gardener._ I was led to believe it was bought by an upper-class family.” Henry angrily drains the rest of his glass, “Francis, see to it the bank of London is aware of the squatters at Rose House. The Taylor’s are to vacate immediately.”

“Well, my L-Lord—” Francis stutters as he continues to read, “Miss Taylor appears to own the Rose House in its entirety. It has been paid in full right.”

Henry suddenly bangs the table in a fury, “Enough, Francis! You are dismissed! Get out of my sight!”

Francis near flinches out his skin as he shakily places the scroll onto the dining table and quickly turns to make a hasty exit.

“It was not the gentleman’s fault, Lord Henry.” Dani comments, increasingly disgusted as the weeks have gone by how her once sweet natured uncle had turned into a bitter man with no honour.

“He was a blithering idiot.” Henry answers spitefully.

“No,” Dani bravely answers back, “He was delivering a message. He was doing his job.”

Henry shoots her a poisonous glance, “You watch your tongue, _girl._ ”

Dani squares her shoulders and meets his stare with her own, “I think you forget dear _uncle_ , that you speak to the future Lady of this estate. One you will not own in name anymore.” She tilts her head and appraises him, drunk and bordering on the ridiculous, “You will do well to show me more respect.”

Henry visibly flinches at her brazen nature, “I stand corrected, your grace.” He abruptly stands, “Too much wine. If you’ll excuse me.”

Dani catches a quick dismissive nod as Lord Henry all but knocks through the double oak doors that lead to the sitting room. She pays him no mind, for now she has more pressing matters. In a hurry, she launches into a power walk to catch up with the messenger.

“Francis!” She calls as the messenger fixes the stirrups on his horse outside. Dani stands in front of him and he bows his head, “From now on, the correspondence comes to me, okay?” Dani watches as Francis nods his agreement, “And do let me know when you’re due to arrive, I will have tea prepared for you and food for your horse.”

“That’s too kind of you, your grace.” Francis says and the boy can hardly fight his smile, “It will be an honour to serve you, my Lady.”

Dani smiles genuinely at the sweet natured boy, “You are welcome Francis.” Now, she knows it is improper to use one’s womanly wiles, but her mother had taught her sometimes it pays to bat her eyelashes. “Actually Francis, there is one thing you could do for me.”

Francis is immediately sucked in, “Y-yes of course. Anything your grace.”

“Could you give me directions to Rose House?”

* * *

As it turns out, Rose House is on the edge of Bly town. Dani, under the guise of wanting to explore, has her and Hannah’s horses at the ready by later afternoon. According to Hannah, it was unheard of for the Lady of the estate to have an impromptu day out.

“Well, Miss Grose… I am not Lady of the estate _yet._ ”

It was the incessant drive of that maddening part of her that just had to confirm whether this Jamie Taylor was the woman from the ball or not. She had to know.

The ride there is exhilarating. Jackson, her white steed is powerful, and as she narrows her body down to increase his speed, she feels free. It is a freedom that in adulthood is most seldom. The dirt roads spark up flecks of mud onto her the hem of her white dress, but she is unbothered. She laughs delightedly as Hannah calls for her to slow down, the other woman more cautious to the power of the horses.

They settle to a trot as they approach into the main town.

“Hannah,” Dani calls, trying to be as casual as possible. “Would you please get some fresh cakes from the bakery, any kind of course!”

Hannah raises her eyebrow, “And where might you be going, your grace?”

Dani senses Hannah is a lot more intuitive as she lets on as she steers her horse towards the outer main road, “I will just be visiting the dressmaker. I won’t be long, I promise.”

Hannah doesn’t look impressed but reluctantly agrees, “Very well. Stick to the main road and be _careful_ your grace. I will meet you outside the bakery.”

* * *

Rose House was situated at the head of the table of sorts. It was the house that stood proudly, if not a little unloved, at the peak of the road. A fountain atop a small green island caused the road to circle ahead of it which allowed Dani to casually trot by. The steps leading up to the house were a beautiful white, with the handrails decorated in appropriate red roses, their vines twisting in and out the metal exquisitely. Dani found the house charming. For all her bravado of coming here, she felt washed away with nerves as she steered Jackson towards a little side street besides the dressmakers, the house still in full view.

She was across the way, about to dismount Jackson, when a figure came out of the doorway with a broom and began sweeping the leaves of the entryway. Dani froze, one of her feet still hanging aloft from the stirrups. There was no fancy dress to be found and she wore a casual shirt which hung off her shoulder and trousers held up by suspenders. But there was no mistaking the slant of those shoulders, or the dark cherrywood colour of her curls, even from that far away. Dani felt her breath catch tightly in her throat, knowing in the pit of her stomach that it was _her_. Without the mask, the young woman was mesmerizing – she couldn’t see every minute detail from that distance, but she was immediately captivated by the rosy cheeks and sweet, turned-up nose.

A man shouted “Jamie” as he came up the steps, he greeted her warmly as he made his way to the door, and the woman welcomed him inside, her smile warm and dazzling as she held the door open. Dani felt somewhat unsettled, lurking in the shadows as they headed inside together.

In a instant decision, she tied Jackson to a post and quickly moved close to the house and peered in the window – she honestly felt like a skulking prowler. But there was a pressing need to confirm, to validate her theory. The way the woman moved her hands so animatedly when talking to the man, the way she pursed her lips – it was all exactly like the woman in the mask she danced with that night.

It appeared that Dani’s search was over, and the mystery of the woman’s identity was solved – she was the owner of Rose House: Jamie Taylor.

“What are you doing?” A young voice called from beside her and Dani sprung back.

“I—" Dani looked to see two young children in the side garden, the boy fixed her with what he must have thought to be a threatening look. “Forgive me, I was searching for a friend.”

“Are you a princess?” The little girl smiled up at her excitedly and the boy shushed her, “What Miles? _Look_ at her! She has to be a princess!”

Miles still looks unimpressed, “She’s a trespasser, Flora, that’s what she is.”

Despite his rudeness she had to fight the urge to laugh.

To her horror, she heard the door open at the side of her as the figure from before stepped out.

“What are you two gremlins up to now—” Jamie now stood a few feet from her, face marred with shock. “Dani…” Dani watched as the woman tries to speak but nothing comes out, how Jamie’s hands hang unsure by her side until she wraps them around herself. Dani was certain that she had never met anybody in her life quite as beautiful, and doubted she ever would, coloured in dazzling oranges and golds of fading sunlight glittering through the canopy of trees that hugged the house around them. “I’m sorry,” Jamie repeated, almost awestruck, “Why are you here, Lady Clayton?”

“I think I owed it to myself to come,” Dani replied, hoping her voice wasn’t as nervous sounding as she felt. “Especially after the way you upped and left me the other night.” Immediately she regretted the words, because an expression of discomfiture etched the beautiful features of Jamie’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude when I said that.” She quickly expressed.

“No, no need.” Jamie responded in turn, just as hastily. “I honestly did not mean to leave you so—” The chorus of giggles erupted behind them and Jamie looks over Dani’s shoulder in annoyance, “You two, inside now. Wash your hands with Owen and help him prepare dinner.”

Dani smiled at the complaining children as they rose from the grass they were sitting on, Jamie ruffled Miles’ hair as he walks by and Flora comes to a stop beside Dani.

“Miss Dani, would you like to stay for tea? That’s if my grumpy big sister lets you.” The little girl asked sweetly.

“Flora, you address her as Lady Clayton, and I’m sure she has better things to be doing—”

“No, Flora, that’s quite alright.” Dani swallows the rejected feeling from Jamie’s comment as she bops the little girl on the nose, “I would love to some other time, maybe.”

“I cannot wait! Owen is a perfectly splendid cook!”

Jamie clears her throat and gives the girl a stern look, “Flora, follow your brother please.” Flora makes a sad face at Dani as they both wave each other goodbye.

There is a prolonged silence as she’s finally alone with Jamie, both of them can’t tear their eyes from each other but neither says a word.

Finally, Jamie clears her throat. “How did you find me?” She sounds on edge and self-conscious.

Dani offers her a reassuring smile, “I heard from correspondence that you’d taken up residence here. I had thought you could be the Jamie from that night, I wanted to find out for myself.” Jamie looks wild for a moment, hopeful even, “In the gardens, I heard a gentleman call your name and you made a swift exit with him. I guess I just tried to put two and two together, and here I am.”

Jamie’s eyes bore into her.

“So,” Dani begins bravely, “Owen?”

Jamie looks away as if scolding herself and stares at the ground, “What about Owen?”

Dani nervously swallows, “Is he… is he your betrothed?”

Jamie’s eyes widen and meet hers, “Absolutely not.” She fires back and laughs, “Owen is my business partner. He’s helped with the property.”

“Good.” Dani steps in closer, so they were hardly an arm-span away from one another.

“Lady Clayton…” Jamie warns, pupils dilated, and cheeks flushed. “You should not think that a good thing.” She whispers.

“Jamie – after the ball, I couldn’t – it might seem tactless and forward, but since that evening, I haven’t been able to think of anything but _you._ ” There was an expression of tenderness on Jamie’s face, so poignant and intense that it almost made Dani’s head spin. “I felt like I was going mad, not knowing your name, who you were. I could think of little else but finding you again. I searched the library for all sorts of families thinking you were a noble—”

“It must have been an overwhelming disappointment when you found out.” Jamie murmured and cut her off, Dani could see her hands clenching at her sides. “I’d never been to one of those balls before, not when I was growing up at least. For the first time I had status and money and I—” Her voice tapered off to something small and remorseful, “Before, I could only dream to dress up in finery and indulge myself like that. To dance with the most beautiful woman in the room and enjoy her company.” A heated shameful blush spread blotchily across her cheeks, “I apologise – I shouldn’t have put you in such an awkward position.”

“There is nothing for you to apologise for, _nothing.”_ Dani effused; her expression serious. “I didn’t come here for you to express your remorse for the night, Jamie. I came here today to tell you that, the night of the party, I was completely captivated by you.”

“You need to stop,” Jamie hissed, and Dani’s emotions were running rampant and prickling beneath her skin. “You cannot think things about people from my class.”

“I don’t care about class!” Dani bit out, crowding into Jamie’s space enough that she was forced to take a step back.

“Lady Clayton—” Jamie began, breathless. “I cannot remain so close to you if I am trying to keep my urges firmly lidded!”

“What urges?” Dani fired back, eyes on Jamie’s lips. “Jamie please,” she whispers, body aflame and an ache swirling deep within her.

Jamie takes another step back, “I’m sorry – just forget I said that – I can’t even _think_ around you, I did not mean to be improper—”

“Jamie, I don’t _care_ about propriety!” Dani almost yelled, and both women seemed to pause to check their surroundings. Dani sighed, “What I care about is _you –_ the way we were able to so easily make conversation, the _comfort_ I felt around you. I had never felt something like that before, not in all my life. I – In that moment, just before you left, I truly felt as if we made a connection.”

“Dani its—”

“Lady Clayton?”

Dani looked to the bottom of the steps to see an irritated looking Hannah. The moment shatters between them as Jamie sighs and rubs her forehead, and Dani feels utterly devastated again.

She turns to Jamie again, determined. “In two weeks, I’ll be having a ball at the Bly manor to celebrate my ownership of the estate, I will send you an invite.” Dani spoke quickly, as if any moment Jamie would disperse in front of her again. “ _Please_ come.”

Jamie looked as distraught as she felt as she cast a glance between Dani and an ever-growing impatient Hannah, “I can’t Dani.”

“ _Lady Clayton!_ We really _must_ make haste!”

Dani nods to her lady’s maid and Hannah leaves to ready Jackson. She stands, still facing Jamie with disappointment coursing through her soul. “Very well.” Dani’s face is impassive and stony as she bows her head in goodbye, “I wish you the absolute best in your home, Miss Taylor.”

Just as Dani walks the first few steps Jamie calls out, “For what its worth, Lady Clayton, I do feel the same way. I would not want you to think you are anything less than remarkable.”

Dani grins from ear to ear at Jamie over her shoulder.

“Then I shall see you in two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the yearning for me.


	3. a brief lesson on history

“I wasn’t going to say anything, because I thought maybe, just _maybe_ , you had undergone some considerable mental recalibration and have turned into a high functioning noblewoman,” Hannah began, leaning against the back of Dani’s chair and looking over her shoulder, “I say this because this individual right here cannot be Lady Clayton, who detests nothing more than these parties.”

“Is there a particular reason you’re choosing to goad me today, Hannah?” Dani jokes back, hunched over the polished wood of the bureau and writing out names agonisingly slowly in the proper calligraphy her writing teacher had drilled into her, “I thought I would take Lord Henry’s advice and take a more personal approach to the people of Bly.”

“A personal approach I get, but _this_ —" Hannah leans over to poke at the invite with _Miss Jamie Taylor_ scrolled perfectly on the cover, “Something happened that made you change your mind on the whole courting aspect, didn’t it?”

“Nothing happened.” Dani was quick to reply, as she looks up to see a smirking Hannah who hums noncommittally.

“I’m not convinced, Lady Clayton,” Hannah tuts, “Not after I saw you talk at Rose House – you looked like someone had repeatedly kicked you in the ribs, and after you went straight upstairs to your room.”

“Okay, you may be right.” Dani finally sighs with a playful eye roll.

“I _knew_ it!” Hannah cackles in glee, clapping her hands. “So that’s why you’re writing out individual invites – you cannot do only one personal, it’ll draw attention.”

“Exactly,” Dani huffs, “But I don’t even know if she’ll come.” She says dejectedly, picking at a lose thread of her sleeve. “We met at Lord Quint’s soiree – she was the one I went to the gardens with that I told you about. Anyway, we were having a wonderful time but then she left pretty abruptly and—”

“You’re hoping that she’ll come if _you_ hold the party.”

“That was the plan, it sort of all came together with becoming the official Lady of the estate. I’ve never hosted a party before, Hannah, my mother had always figured the details out. It’s definitely a lot more difficult than I had been expecting it to be.”

Hannah rubs her shoulders affectionately, “Why don’t you leave the planning to me, Miss Clayton? It’s what I am here for after all.”

Dani sighs and grabs a hold of Hannah’s hand and squeezes, “I really don’t know what I’d do without you Hannah.” She turns to give the woman a pointed look, “And I’ve told you, call me Dani.”

Hannah giggles and nods, “In private, I think Lord Henry will have my head if he hears such impropriety!” Hannah reaches over and takes the envelope, “I can drop this by when I go fetch your dress from town today. I promise I’ll keep it safe.”

“Thank you, Hannah.”

Hannah begins to leave the room as Dani calls out, “Oh and Hannah?” The older woman pauses with her hands on the door and looks to Dani, “If Jamie isn’t in leave it with a man called Owen, he’ll get it to her.”

“Of course, my Lady.” Hannah answers seriously, to which Dani tilts her head, but Hannah gives her the tiniest nod behind her as she exits the room.

“Danielle, you have invited the Taylors’?” Henry asks as he enters the room from the balcony and Dani turns to see the increasing panic rising over his face, she wonders to herself why he’s so hellbent on not facing Jamie.

“Well, just Miss Taylor, I don’t think the children would enjoy the evening.” Dani answers nonchalantly as she shuffles her invites neatly into place on the table.

“I do implore you to reconsider the invitation,” Henry voices, “The family have a _reputation_.”

“And what reputation is this, Henry?” Dani snaps back, “Because I’ve heard no such thing about it from anyone but _you._ ”

Henry looks shocked for a moment at her outburst, “Very well, I suppose I owe you an explanation.” Henry pulls the chair out opposite her and sits, and Dani can see within his eyes the history that bleeds there, “Louise, their mother, she was the head housemaid at Bly for quite some time,” Henry stares not at her, but at the corner of the room as he recounts their story, “She was brilliant at first, ran this entire house. Made sure everything was in order and even helped me at my worst when my brother passed. I held her in such _high_ regard, even the sunflower paintings in the hall were done by her. She was magnificent.” Henry sighed heavily, “But, she became complacent, turned to alcohol, became a burden in the end,” Dani suddenly aches on behalf of Jamie as Henry swallows and finally looks up to her, “I’m afraid I had no choice but to terminate her role.”

Dani shakes her head, “But why weren’t the children looked after?” She looks at him sternly, “My mother always provided for the housemaid’s families. No matter the circumstances. A child shouldn’t pay for a parent’s sins.”

“She only had Jamie whilst she worked here, not the… others.” He comments as if having the responsibility of _one_ child did not matter, and it is increasingly obvious to Dani how utterly careless her uncle is of anyone but his own class. “A fiery one even at such a young age she was.” Henry mutters, sounding almost regretful, “The next thing I heard is that they had moved to Paris.” He nervously bounces his fingers on the oak of the table, “Look Danielle, I just have a concern as Jamie doesn’t have a great opinion on this estate and I, I fear as though she may be using you to get to me.”

“Miss Taylor has done no such thing, Henry.” Dani renders, “It is I who has invited her.”

They stare at each other for some time before Henry shoots her a forced smile, “Very well. You are the Lady of the estate now; you can do as you please.” His words are laced with venom, and Dani says nothing as she watches him carefully walk out of the room.

* * *

The day of the Bly Manor ball soon came around, but Dani could remember no part of her day. From the moment she had woken up, to the very point of standing at the top of the stairs to make her grand entrance, nothing came to mind. There had to have been breakfast, and tea, and there was a dress fitting appointment, but the only thing she could remember were thoughts of Jamie.

There are times, throughout the days she thinks of Jamie touching her. Dani had found herself recently exploring a part of her body she had never explored and thinking of Jamie. Thinking of Jamie touching her. Not _there,_ of course, but—

The time their hands touched in the moonlight of the garden. The way her fingers brushed her back, the top of her dress as Jamie held her close. Dani thought about the way she looked at her when they spoke, as though Jamie truly saw her. She thought about how close they danced, she thought about the tingles and butterflies that went through her belly when she was in Jamie’s presence, so similar to the tingles and butterflies she had felt as her fingers moved through her own slickness, how her body had felt on edge, much like when Jamie’s eyes locked onto hers –

Standing now this evening at the top of the grand staircase and fluttering her fan in front of her, Dani tried to ignore how her skin burned as she looked out into the room. Jamie was _there,_ she had come despite her protests, as she stood near a man Dani presumes is Owen.

Jamie stole her breath away with her mere presence. It was impossible to ignore any longer. It was not love, of that Dani could be certain, because love between them couldn’t be - they had only spoken a mere two times –

Yet in the gardens that evening Jamie saw her, she looked right into her soul and she knew her, knew what she wanted in her life, and she listened to her when she talked about it, about her doubts of the future and what she did not know and what she wished.

It was _not_ love. She did not know what love was, but it could not be this. No, this was lust. It had to be. Jamie had bewitched her somehow, and now all she craved was her presence once more, her eyes upon her, being held in her arms…

“Are you feeling unwell, Dani?” Hannah asks beside her.

Turning to look at her lady’s maid, Dani shook her head, then took another deep breath in and descended the steps.

Lord Peter Quint stood at the foot of the stairs, but Dani barely acknowledged him with more than a polite nod, walking with Hannah towards Henry. She smiled as she greeted her uncle and some of his noble friends as they congratulated her on her estate. Finally, she allowed her eyes to find Jamie across the room, who was looking at her with some concern.

Dani is about to excuse herself and make a beeline for Jamie, but Henry ushes over Lady Viola Lloyd. Truly out of her control, she is joined by a gaggle of women and Viola’s sister who hound her with questions over and over. After some time, she sneakily averts her attention around the room. She sees Jamie’s friend Owen chatting to Hannah as they eat food at a table, but there’s no sign of the brunette. Dani’s stomach sinks. _What if she has left?_

“My ladies,” Dani interrupts their conversation politely, “Would you excuse me a moment?”

The women aren’t offended in the slightest, only happy to be spending time with societies newest darling, as Dani quickly hurries up the stairs. From the top she looks again for Jamie but there is no sign of her.

Now feeling utterly dejected, she is about to go and re-join the masses when muffled voices through the door to the hallway stop her.

“You have no right whatsoever to be here—”

Henry?

She turns to the door his voice is coming from and quietly listens.

“We both know I am right, Lord Wingrave.”

_Jamie?_

“You should stay out of my way, Jamie. You do not want to be causing trouble.”

“I’m just taking responsibility—”

“No, you’re causing _trouble!_ Everything was fine until you showed up!”

Dani leans her head gently against the door, but their voices are so quiet now she can barely hear a word.

Bravely, she opens the door only to see Henry storming off past Jamie, knocking into her shoulder as he leaves the room through the double doors into the library.

Jamie sighs deeply and drains her glass of wine and then slams it onto a nearby desk. She gathers herself and brushes down her elegant dress then moves to go after Henry, Dani almost calls out to her not to leave, but Jamie stops in her tracks at the beautiful oil painting hung on the wall and quietly studies the art.

Dani takes this opportunity to quietly approach Jamie, “I couldn’t help but notice that frosty exchange with my uncle,” Dani says softly as not to alarm the other woman who stares wistfully at the painting.

Jamie turns to her with surprise etched over her beautiful features and Dani sends her a comforting smile. “Don’t be alarmed, I do not think him a good man.” She comes to a stop besides the stunning brunette, eyeing the oil painting with appreciation. “He did tell me your mother painted this though, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s quite jarring actually,” Jamie finally speaks, her voice sounding rough and lodged with emotion. “It seemed impossible to remember towards the end that she ever experienced joy.”

Dani tentatively steps closer, “I didn’t hear much Jamie,” Jamie visibly flinches, clear as day the quarrel had pained her and Dani so desperately wants to reach out her hand and hold Jamie’s, but she stops herself. “But I feel I have to apologise. For Henry.” Jamie turns to her, looking virtually mournful. “I am so sorry that Henry never provided for you and your siblings after your mother passed.” Dani bravely reaches to Jamie’s hand as she squeezes once and fixes her with a determined look, “I vow that those in my charge at Bly will always be looked after, they’re the ones who truly run the house, we after all are a mere title.”

Jamie squeezes her hand back and gives her a sad smile, “Please do not ever apologise for things that are out of your control.” Jamie casts a glance at their joined hands and to Dani’s disappointment quickly let’s go, she turns back to the painting and sighs, “As true as your heart is my Lady, I fear you have not been told the full story.” Jamie states nervously, “Henry had my mother dismissed when he found out she was pregnant with Miles.”

Dani’s brows furrow, “He told me he—” Jamie turns to give her a look as if to say she should have known better and Dani’s mind goes into overdrive, “But - How – How could he do such a thing?”

“Wouldn’t be proper for a Lord to employ a so-called whore who was carrying a baby that wasn’t her husband’s. It must not come as a shock to you, my lady. You have seen how the social circles operate now.”

“Still, I’m led to believe Louise kept this house afloat for many years – whatever happened outside of her marriage does not determine her character—”

“Dani, it is endearing to hear you champion others, but I can assure you she was no angel. But I suppose the dismissal from Bly was her downfall.”

“So, what?” Dani spits out, her anger with Henry fuelling her words, “He said he dismissed your mother – not for those reasons mind you – and you left for Europe soon after. Did he lie about that too?”

“Well, we had stayed in Bly for another year. But then mother became pregnant with Flora, and we were drowning in poverty. So, she made her decision – we had been shunned by the folk of Bly - and we left. I was coming up to thirteen summers.” Dani represses the urge to gather Jamie in her arms as she watches the other woman take in a deep breath to steady herself, “My mother ended up selling her body whilst I did jobs for local nobles in Paris, then a year later she passed.”

Dani closes her eyes for a moment to will the tears away. “How did you manage?” She asks shakily.

“I luckily met Owen.” Jamie states fondly, “He was a few years older. Taught me how to make money.” She’s melancholic as she stares at the painting, tracing the outline of the sunflowers on the canvas, a sea of sadness and survival, and Dani is in awe of her. “Then success came. We’d buy old houses and renovate them, then we would sell them onto nobles.”

“I am so glad it worked out for you, Jamie.” Dani tells her earnestly, and she _means_ it with every ounce of her. Jamie’s life, and her sibling’s lives, could have gone in a much darker direction. “If you don’t mind me asking… what of the children’s fathers?”

Jamie flinches and then squares her shoulders, she clears her throat, “Whoever he is, he’s not worthy of them. But sometimes I lay awake at night and I grow furious—” Jamie laughs bitterly and turns to look at Dani, “How could someone deny themselves of the love of their own flesh and blood.”

Dani gives her a sympathetic look, “I think—” she begins tentatively, “They were raised with exactly who was meant to raise them. With the love they deserve.”

“Thank you, your grace.” Jamie whispers, eyes filled with tears.

“I told you to call me Dani.” Dani tells her with a smirk, and the tension in the air is immediately lifted.

“It is hard to do that when you look so regal tonight…” Jamie trails off as she eyes Dani from head to toe, “Congratulations, by the way. I cannot express how relieved I am to know Bly is in the hands of someone who genuinely cares.”

“I am terrified in a way,” Dani answers honestly, “But for once in my life I actually look _forward_ to the future.”

They both turn to look at each other again, considering each other with a fondness that has been so organic from the beginning.

“Here,” Dani says, incited by the mere moment, and produces a handkerchief from out of her breast, “Forgive the placement, but I had to hide this somewhere.” Dani gives the handkerchief – which was the finest delicate black silk with a red rose embroidered onto it - over to Jamie, “A favour, for you Miss Jamie Taylor.”

“Dani,” Jamie breathes out her name, lost for words at the intimate gesture, “I cannot except this—”

“I wish to court you, Jamie.” Dani declares whilst she’s still courageous, “I meant what I said when we spoke outside Rose House. I haven’t been able to keep you from my thoughts.”

“Dani there are things you don’t know about me,” Jamie insists, “I fear you have misjudged—"

“But I thought we agreed we had a connection—”

“A connection might have been made, Lady Clayton,” Jamie snaps back, as coldly as she could, “But that doesn’t mean we should continue with it, see how far we could push the boundaries. That’s dangerous territory for the both of us, and not something I’m interested in.”

“And yet you _came_ ,” Dani shot back, her features wild for a moment, before smoothing back into a controlled façade, “Because you know, as well as I, that we shared something exceptional. You wanted to see me again, just as much as I wanted to see you.”

“It doesn’t _matter_ what I want!” Jamie bursts out, equal parts of anger and fear swirling in her eyes, “ _Nothing_ I want matters, because it’s not my _choice_! I am a Taylor, and you’re a noble! Taylor’s aren’t worthy of nobles’ love. And you shouldn’t—” Her voice cracks slightly on the word, before she pushes on, “You shouldn’t settle for less.” She presses the silk handkerchief against Dani’s stomach, erecting another barrier between them even as the other adamantly refused to take it into her hands, “Take your favour back, and forget about _that_ night, forget about me.”

“I don’t want to forget,” Dani returns, her voice carefully controlled, even as her eyes bore into Jamie’s. “I don’t want to lose you again, not now I’ve finally found you. You felt it too, and you still feel it now, this thing between us.”

“Then you have sorely misjudged my ability to care,” Jamie lies through her teeth, eyes shuttering, before glancing away quickly. “Because I don’t. I admit the attraction – yes.” Jamie clenches her jaw, “I can easily go home and forget about you. And you, Dani Clayton, should do the right thing for both of us and do the same.”

Ignoring the wounded expression on Dani’s face, Jamie spun on her heel and walked away, her pace brisk and spine rigid. Dani reached out and took her arm, as if to stop her, but she abruptly shook the hand off and continued on her way. She paid no attention to the shouts of her name that followed her from the corridor. She didn’t change her pace until she had reached the outer steps of the manor, practically running to her carriage. She bolted the carriage door behind her and barked at the driver to go, as they rode off into the darkness of the evening.

Her face was impassive and stony, nose stuff and face burning as if she’d gotten dust against it, and, after getting home and lighting a lamp, she stepped brusquely to her work desk with the intention of clearing away the little clutter still upon it. Belatedly, she realised that she was still holding the favour. Uttering a frustrated noise, she shoved the offending item under the desk and out of sight, behind a pile of fine jewellery, and tersely rearranged her betting slips and money with a brutal efficiency. She didn’t realise her vision was wavering until she blinked, and a tear fell upon the back of her bare hand, gripping a document so tightly her knuckles turned a sickly white. Letting out a pained gasp, Jamie bit back a sob, scrubbed at her eyes quickly, and took a deep shaking breath, before forcing herself to clean and forget all about what occurred at the Bly estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to me: "but when are they gonna ... you know?"


End file.
